The number and complexity of user controllable systems in motor vehicles has generally increased. For example, many motor vehicles now have controllable audio systems, adjustable seats, adjustable mirrors, climate control systems, lighting, navigation systems, communication systems etc. Each of these systems typically requires a user interface device, e.g. in the form of switches, dials or knobs, and the number of such user interface devices has increased with the proliferation of user controllable systems. Furthermore, such controls are often individual to the particular occupant of the vehicle, thereby further exacerbating the proliferation of the user interface devices. This can present a cluttered and bewildering arrangement to the user. It is desirable to simplify and reduce this clutter.